Color Everywhere
by Wet Water Witch
Summary: Hermione Granger just turned eighteen. She and Ginny go to Hogsmeade to celebrate her birthday and it turns out, that her two best friends forgot her birthday...or did they?


Color Everywhere (A Ron & Hermione Fanfiction) 

It was a warm summer day. Hermione Granger is now 19 years old. Today was her birthday. After having experienced lots of things at Hogwarts with her two best friends, all of them are now successful Aurors and live in a house, also with Ginny. Even though today was her birthday, she didn't seem that happy, somehow, she knew something, besides being greeted by her parents was missing…

Hermione was alone in the kitchen, early morning preparing breakfast when…

"Hermione, Hermione! Happy Birthday!" called Ginny carrying what appeared to be a box wrapped in glittering material.

"Oh thanks Ginny, at least someone remembered…" Hermione said, stubbornly.

"Open it! Come on! Hope you like it, I spent more than half of my galleons for that, actually." Ginny said.

Inside the box was a _colorful_ summer dress, which Hermione liked a lot. She didn't have the time to buy new clothes since she was too busy with her work, but today was a Sunday that's why she had the time to rest at home. Before Hermione could say anything, Ginny interrupted.

"I want you to wear that when we go to Hogsmeade. You know, it's been two years since we last went there. But it's just two of us I'm afraid. My brother and Harry have other plans."

"It's okay. Thanks again. Sad to say my two best friends can't come with us, they didn't even greet me! I still think we'll have a great time even without them." And they both smiled.

* * *

"Ron, wake up!" Harry yelled for the millionth time. Ginny and Hermione had both left the house, not knowing that the two had planned a surprise for the Birthday Girl.

"Spiders! Ron, look out! Harry shouted, that finally made Ron jump out of bed. (Even though there really weren't any spiders.)

"Sooo, Haaave theeey leeeft? Ron asked, yawning and looking around for any sign of spiders.

"Yeah, now hurry up, we have to get things ready before they arrive."

And with that, they both ate the breakfast which Hermione prepared for them and got started with Harry doing the decorating and Ron practicing a song. I dunno what these two have planned, but one thing's for sure, It's going to be perfect.

* * *

"Where do we go first? Asked Hermione, taking a glance at her watch.

"Hmm… I s'pose to Fred and George's Jokeshop. They're really excited, today's the Grand Opening of it, but I guess we probably missed it.

They finally walked in the shop and there were lots of people, making the shop crowded, they were both glad to see the twins happy with their business. They finally fulfilled their greatest dream.

"Oy! What're you two doing here? Sit down. Hermione? Oh right, it's your birthday! Happy Birthday! Fred and George said in unison.

"Where's Ron and Harry?"

"I dunno, perhaps they forgot that today's my birthday …" Hermione sighed.

"Er… too bad. Anyway, our gift to you is… er… what is it George?"

"Let's see, Aha! Here's our wonderful present!" said George.

It was a very beautiful music box, and inside was a girl, that seemed to look like Hermione herself on a couch reading a book. Hermione turned the knob and waited for the music, but instead of music, a loud roar was heard and to Ginny and Hermione's shock the figurine inside popped out of the box, just as Ginny caught it.

"Funny, isn't it? We made it especially for you." Fred said, grinning.

"Gee, thanks you two. It's such a shocking gift! Hermione said and laughed.

Next they went to various shops bought lots of things and dropped by the

Three Broomsticks. They ordered two butterbeers and then decided to go home, Apparating.

* * *

"What d'you think? Was it okay or was my voice too shaky? Asked Ron, just as he had finished his song.

"It's brilliant Ron, brilliant, err… hurry up, I think the they're coming!"

Ron had been practicing this song for a long time already. Everything seemed set. The flower decorations all around, the dark, warm room would brighten up as soon as Hermione arrives and Ron looked really good in his new white tux, which he had saved enough galleons for a year. Just then, the door opened. Hermione, followed by Ginny, went in.

"Why is it too dark in here! Ginny, I can't see a thing! Hermione yelled.

Suddenly, everything turned bright, Hermione looked around and saw the house decorated especially, just then, sweet music was played and Ron walked slowly towards Hermione with his wand and did the _Orchideous _spell that conjured a bouquet of flowers at the end of his wand. Then Ron began to sing…

"_You, you put the blue back in the sky, _

_You put the rainbow in my eyes,_

_A silver lining in my prayer_

_And now there's color everywhere._

_You put the red back in the rules, _

_Just when I needed it the most,_

_You came along to show you care_

_And now, there's color everywhere..."_

"Ron…I…I…" Hermione was speechless, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"D'you like it? The song's title is _Color Everywhere_. Hermione, I have to tell you… you're so special to me and I'm glad you're in my life. You are the last thought on my mind before I sleep and the first thought that greets me in the morning. You know what? You're the woman I _love_ the most, aside from my Mum of course…"

Ron handed Hermione the flowers but it dropped just when Hermione gave Ron the tightest hug you could ever imagine. And they both stumbled on the floor, their faces close together. Ginny and Harry gave each other covetous looks. Standing and watching Ron and Hermione in a corner, they _held hands_ and left the two alone.

"Oh Ron! It's the greatest present a girl could ever dream of, did you plan all this?"

"Yeah, but I also got some help from Ginny and Harry, they knew about this too."

"Thanks Ron… but even without the flowers, music, decorations, tux…I have _already_ loved you, I was just waiting for you to make the first move, you're the boy after all."

"I'll never ever forget this day! I always loved you, and I always will, Hermione…


End file.
